


Project Fairy

by Miss_Miku



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Also Original Characters aren’t annoying or at least I hope so, Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Dullahan Character, Dullahan Experiment, Dullahan Izaya, Eventual Heiwajima Shizou/Orihara Izaya if I would continue this story further, Experiment, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, No Beta, OC’S - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Shizaya prompt on next page, Some Minor References for Fun, Some Ooc-ish, Spoilers in tags for the Story, We Die Like Men, You Have Been Warned, because i will go down with this ship, but I might deliver them poorly, secret project, unknown place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Miku/pseuds/Miss_Miku
Summary: Where am I?Why am I hearing voices?So tired… Car Crash… that fight… That beast…Wh-what is this strange place? Who are these people?Scientists?Why can’t I move…Project?... What project?[Sorry Crappy summary, First Fic so pls bear with me]
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Original Character(s), Orihara Izaya & Original Female Character(s), Orihara Izaya & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Project Fairy: Start to finished

_“...Where am I..?”_ A certain raven groaned in pain, he tried to move his arms, he couldn't. He tried to move his legs, nope. His head? Wait…. is he tied up? He tried to open his eyes, but he seemed tired? He moved a bit, tried to get some sort of reaction towards his body, and also tried to think what the hell was going on.

_“Oh, it seems that test subject FCX-27 has awakened… Yukihito San quick hand me the serum”_

_“Yes Kaidou kun”_

He was about to say something but a sensation on his right arm had quickly shut him up, the pain was so unbearable that it quickly went from arm to all the way to the legs. 

_“Orihara kun, good morning! Please cooperate and don’t move, we’re just about to be done so it will be quick and simple” a feminine voice said, Yukihito was it?_

His eyes Finally opened, two figures were in front of him, a female with light blue hair and blue eyes and a male who also has light blue hair but instead of blue eyes it was a dark shade of pink, twins maybe? Just then the serum finally kicked in, his eyes felt droopy.

_“Don’t worry Orihara, we will explain everything When you wake up in a couple of hours, you must feel so confused and scared, don’t worry you have nothing to fear. We did save you from that horrible car crash after all, it seemed that your body was already in bad shape even before the crash… perhaps it was a fight that you participated in? My how reckless! Luckily we treated your wounds… but your legs..”_

_‘My… legs?’_

The male quickly stepped in _“your legs seemed to be in very bad shape, it looks like you won't walk in a while, maybe use a wheelchair for a while too. but don’t worry, once we are done with the project you will be walking just like before.”_

_‘Car crash..? Project...? Fight..? What fight? i had a fight and got injured really badly… oh…’_ he remembered some bits from the fight. _‘right… that beast and that witch almost killed me’… the car crash… Did that mean that everyone in the car that helped him get away from Ikebukuro was killed? Hospitalized? Here with him in this strange facility? Project…. What project are they talking about?_

He couldn’t think another word as he was getting sleepy, his eyes closed and he was knocked out.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


He woke up a couple hours later, he is now in a hospitalish room, he was dressed in a light blue thin long sleeve shirt and some pants, and was currently sitting in a wheelchair. He wasn’t tied up anymore… Did that mean that he can move now? He tried moving his left arm… it lifts a little bit, it seems that he is still weak. 

***click***

His head darts towards the door, the same two people he met earlier had come in the room, the bluenett female had spoken up first.

_“Orihara kun! Glad you're doing ok! Since you're getting better already I guess it’s time to explain our future plans for you and us!”_

He sat there confused 

The bluenett woman eyes widen _“oh my! We are my manners! I totally forgot to introduce ourselves! Well, I am Yukihito Fuyuki, I’m known as Dr. Yukihito! My partner here is Kaidou Shirou, he is known as Dr. Kaidou.”_

She continued _“Alright since that is out of our way, let us begin”_

Yukihito and Kaidou had taken a set on the table that was in the middle of the room. This time Kaidou was the first to speak

_“You're probably wondering what in the world is going on. so to put in short, you got in a car crash, we were driving in the same road, we saw the crash, we took you in our car and called 119 for the others in the crash”_

Yukihito, now the one speaking, proceeded _“now don’t be mad at us! You see… we were looking for… a subject to participate in our newest project called ‘project fairy’, information for project fairy is restricted and only staff has information, sorry Orihara kun! To answer your question if you were wondering, Why would we take you in instead of the other people present? Well to be honest, you just stuck out you know? Anyway… let’s talk about you and us and will be going on in the next couple of months!”_

Now Kaidou had taken over _“you will be cooperative and take part of the project, you **will** take part of it, if you don’t want to then I’m sorry but you have too, you might have already notice that your body is feeling really weak, that means the serum is doing its job. So violence is no use. It will take about 10 months to complete, like almost a year. Do not worry about you getting hurt, the procedures will cause pain but after it we will give you some medicine to relieve it. We will take care of you, we will provide you food, water, clothes, medical support, everything.”_

Yukihito cut in _“if you're wondering why we even know your name, well blood sample of course! And some research of your life. This is a science facility after all! We know everything about you, so don’t worry we will get you all the desires you like. Except for phones, computers, and knives. Sorry! We also know about your previous fight from the so-called ‘beast of Ikebukuro’, you are so strong to handle all that! We knew we picked the right one! You will be the best! Strongest-!”_

_“*Ahem!*”_ Kaidou cleared his throat, glaring at yukihito. _“Oh! Got a little ahead of myself, almost spilled the beans, anyway our procedure of project fairy will begin tomorrow, oh this is exciting!! I can’t wait!!”_ yukihito squeals

They both stood up and headed towards the door. _“We will bring you some food in a couple of minutes, after that try to rest, we will be busy starting tomorrow”_

As they were gone, Izaya Just stared at the door, wondering what the hell he just heard?

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


So to put simple, life at the strange facility was not that bad, sure when it was time for him to enter the ‘main laboratory’ for the procedure for this ‘project fairy’, the so-called procedure hurt like crap. And it takes about 10 hours for it to finally end . But the good thing is that they kept their word on giving him special medication to ease the pain of the aftermath of it. And that was just month 1. At first he was so not on board with him being a test subject but then gave up as he realized that it’s no use to struggle.

Month 2, that yukihito woman started to visit him in his room for small chats, well mostly her talking. he learned that yukihito was born on the north side of japan, her dad’s dead and her mom and sister were studying somewhere in the UK, it’s been like that since she was a little kid, so she was mostly raised by her grandma. She also told him that Kaidou had psychic powers, Izaya had a hard time believing her, and that he also has two dads and a twin sister and a younger sister. The two had met 4 years ago and have now been “best working buddies” ever since.

Month 3, when the raven finally gathered the courage and ‘asked’ yukihito why he couldn’t talk, he pointed to his mouth, yukihito stated that it was just another side effect from the serum. 

Month 4 and 5 were just the same, procedures and small chats with yukihito, also watching some Tv that was on the wall. 

Month 6 and 7, were also no different, but this time yukihito started bringing board games for him so he wouldn’t get bored out of his mind

Month 8, he was now allowed to roam the hallway on his new electric wheelchair, but only that specific hallway his room is located in. He couldn’t even go to the floor we’re his procedures took place. All he needed to do was ask permission from yukihito and he would be let out. One night when he was exploring, he heard some voices from a room. He pressed his ear on the door. 

_“Oh I am so excited!! The procedures for subject FCX-27 aka Orihara Kun are almost coming to an end! In 2 month we can finally complete the project and see if it works!! Too bad I can’t see him in action! He would be the strongest one in all those tales! Even stronger than **her**!”_

_“Calm yourself yukihito, yes we know when he turns into it, he will be stronger than her, we will make sure of it. Once we are done all the other fairies and such will quiver!”_

_“Yes Kaidou! Let’s do our best!”_

_‘Fairies?’_ The raven wondered, he quickly and quietly spun around to his room, when he did he wondered to himself. _‘Fairy? Are they planning to make me some kind of cute fairy with wings and sparkly magic?? No… it has to be more than that but what is it?? And who is ‘her’? Ughhhh is all this being coped up in a big building and not going outside is messing with my brain?? Maybe…’_

Month 9, was just the same… but now he has a few things on his mind… one more month… one more month till all this is gonna be over, but what will happen to him when the time is up? His heart is beating so fast that it’s about to burst.. guess he knows how yukihito feels. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Month 10, it’s finally here… Izaya was being escorted by a very eager yukihito and a serious faced Kaidou to the laboratory for his final procedure. and after that he is going to an operating room for one of the final touches for the project completion, as yukihito noted. The procedure took less time than normal, only two hours. He then went to an operating room, they were doing some sort of surgery, he didn’t know what they did since he was given anesthesia just like the other procedures before.

Finally when he woke up hours later, he was in another different room. He was sitting in a white wooden chair, the room was wired, three walls of the room were just mirrors but one of the sides was a see through glass, on the other side of the window were yukihito and Kaidou, once they noticed that he was awake they rushed over to the glass door by the glass window. they entered and Yukihito was first to speak to him.

_“Orihara kun! Good news! The surgery was a success!! And the ‘project’ is only 99% complete! So now for the moment we’ve all been waiting for! That 1%! Kaidou if you please?”_

In Kaidou's hands was a small, thick rectangle box. Once opened it revealed a not too small and not too big syringe with black goo like substance in it. Yukihito grabbed it, along with another box she was holding. He rolled up his blue sleeve, put some alcohol on his right arm, took off the cap of the syringe and put it on his arm. Once the whole black substance went in, yukihito and kaidou quickly went out of the small room. Once they were in front of the mirror, kaidou leaned close to a mic. 

_“Project fairy ready to be completed, subject FCX-27 will now begin transformation, effect of surem, code name ‘dullahan-02’ will start in 5 seconds”_

**Wait** …

“5”

**Did he fucking heard that correctly?**

“4”

He turned his head, locked himself in the mirror, he noticed something, that’s probably from the surgery.

“3”

On his upper neck 

“2”

**Was a thin black line circling around his neck**

“1”

His eyes went black

“ **0** ”

This sudden painful sensation when through his body, as black shadows swarm out of his back and neck. As shadows quickly filled the small room, Izaya heard a faint squeal from the other side

_“It worked!! it worked!!! He’s now a fully complete Dullahan now!! Ohh I wanna see him use his powers so bad!!!”_

_“Yukihito be quiet! The recorder is still running!”_

As he was busy enduring the pain and seeing nothing black, he was also shocked 

_‘Is this what they meant by ‘fairy’?, as in a Dullahan fairy?, why didn’t I figure this out sooner!? And ‘her’, did they mean as in…?!’_

Suddenly the shadows that were surrounding the room disappeared, and the pain went away. Yukihito took the mic and proceeded to talk to him.

_“Orihara kun! Try standing up carefully! You now have Dullahan magic in you so your legs are now fully healed thanks to it!”_

_‘Really..?’_ The raven slowly stood up from the chair, she was right, he can stand up, but...

_“But you still can’t walk since you're still weak, but don’t worry! We will fix that later!”_

Tiredness quickly swept through him, collapsing in the chair he was just sitting before.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Again, Izaya woke up for the 100th time now, he opened his eyes and realized that he wasn’t even in the strange room anymore, he wasn’t even in that god forsaken building anymore. He heard an engine, he’s in a car..? His eyes widened as he remembered what happened earlier, yukihito was sitting next to him and kaidou was driving rather fast, yukihito was trying her hardest to calm him down.

_“Orihara kun! Please no need to worry! Let me explain. Since our project finished successfully it’s time to part our ways! We didn’t tell you this before but after it was done we will have to free you from the facility and back to civilization. We are done playing our part. We are now going to drop you off to somewhere close to Ikebukuro”_

_“Yukihito were here at our destination, give him the medicine and drop off Orihara here_ ”

Yukihito pulled out a syringe with clear liquid and struck it by his shoulder. She then opened the door, revealing some road and at the far end were tall buildings up ahead.

_“Alright Orihara kun! It’s time to say goodbye! This is our last time we will ever meet face to face. But don’t worry! You will always be my number two best friend!! Go to Ikebukuro, you will find some people that will complete the full plan, project fairy was just the first part. And unleash your full power when ready!”_

She quickly shoved the raven out of the car, surprised, he stumbled a bit until he recovered balance.

_“Go! You can walk now since you're not weak thanks to the medicine! Goodbye and thanks for cooperating!”_

And with that they drove off to the other side of the road.

He looked at himself, they changed his clothes… he was in similar clothing as his old style. A long sleeve v neck shirt with tight pants, along with some boots and his signature jacket. _‘So they kept it’_

Looking up ahead, he started walking.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


He kept walking as he began hearing people talking, that means he’s already here at Ikebukuro. Walking quietly with his head down, he didn’t want people seeing him like this! He remembered that people were present when that day happened. Showing his face would be humiliating! And him being an artificial Dullahan makes it even worse! He tried covering the thin circle on this neck with his jacket but it was too high up. 

As he kept walking, he accidentally bumped into someone. 

_“Ay! The hell?”_

Good news is it wasn’t him, bad news is that it was a thug and his gang.

_“Hey buddy! How about you watch where you're going?!”_

“...”

_“Hey! Are you deaf or something!? My friend asked to watch where you're going!_ ”

“....”

_“Hey isn’t that….?”_

_‘No no no !’_

_“It is! It’s that info broker that got beat up good by the strongest man here and then disappeared almost a year ago!”_

_‘Shut up….’_

_“Oh wow! Hey Mr. info broker! What are you doing here!? We thought you were finally dead!”_

_‘Shut up!....’_

_“Aw gonna cry? Pff! Maybe”_

At this point almost everyone was staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. Whispers can be heard from ‘oh my god is that him!?’ And ‘I thought he was dead’

_“Hey where are you talking to you! Do you wanna go!?”_

As the thug forcefully shoved the raven, he finally snapped.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!”

His mind went blank as a spiral of shadows burst up from him, three of them manifest as it points towards the three thugs, They Were Screaming their heads when they saw them and were trying to run away. The black shadows quickly catched up to them piercing through their chests, they weren’t dead since there was no blood, so they were probably just unconscious. 

Izaya didn’t care, they fucking deserve it. But He soon realized that he did that in front of so many people, and even worse his shadows are going out of control. The shadows grew massive, people running around screaming, some just froze in horror, and a certain blond just happened to walk by and get caught in the ruckus.

The blond was wondering if it was him that was causing people to panic or something else… he sniffed the air…. something smelled… familiar… as he realized who that scent belonged to, he snapped his head towards the direction it was coming from, but before he could very angrily stomped his way to there, he froze. Those black shadows forming from the raven….

  
  


As if cue, the other Dullahan of Ikebukuro had shown up, sensing the presence of another Dullahan was a BIG surprise for her. So she went to the place where the presence is as fast as she can from the other side of the city. She then spotted his friend and went over to him

**[hey Shizuo have you-]**

She was cut off When she finally noticed who the other Dullahan was, she dropped her phone. ‘Why? How-‘, she didn’t have time to react as a shadow claw was coming straight towards them. Celty, who is quick in enough to block it with her own shadows, went into action. But not even three seconds later her shadows were overpowered from Izaya's powerful ones. Quickly stepping aside and the fake blond did as well, she picked up her phone and typed to her friend

**[please go somewhere safe! I don’t know if you can handle this even with your strength, if It's who I think it is then please leave it to me]**

He really didn’t get a chance to respond as she went towards the rampaging Dullahan, but to her surprise the shadows around them were vanishing slowly, as they were completely gone Izaya had fainted. She quickly went over to him and checked if he was ok. 

After taking a long stare at his neck, she picked him up princess style and walked back to her motorcycle. She fixed up his jacket, putting the hood on top of his head so his face was not to be seen. She rode to shizuo’s side typing on her phone

**[Listen I can’t explain right now but all i need you to do is go home and pretend to not have seen Anything for the Time being, me and Shinra will take of this, bye]**

And with that she fled to her apartment with an unconscious raven in her arms. 

  
  



	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shitpost/“prompts”

Ok to start off, the reason why I’m not making this into a full 30 page something story is that it’s simple, I’m not a pro writer (and I have to bad memories of me trying to make an original book and failed miserably). But if any of you wanna make a story similar to what I have done then be my guest (send link when 2 me when started ;)) or continue it that’s fine too.   
  


Now the Shizaya prompt or whatever, skip if you didn’t vibe with the ship.

———————-—————————————

Idk about you but ima sucker for Izaiza hidden talents and shizuo finding out about it 

1\. Singing Izaya! I something’s imagine him sing some Japanese songs. Like Yakuza songs or Vocaloid 

2.street driver IzaIza!...idk been watching to much initial D during early in the pandemic 

3.painter izaiza! Read a similar one and I loved it!

4.Quirk izaiza, similar to BNHA, he has a quirk or a superpower if u wanna be formal

5.beastman Iza! If you watch BNA then you’ll know.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoho! This is my first Fanfic/Story so bear with me, might be cringey but whatever. I first started this back in September but was afraid of posting it . Also story for the grammar 
> 
> Also disclaimer on “Chapter 2”, this is the only part I’m doing for my story, so it’s technically ‘Completed’. Next Part I will explain why I’m not doing a full story of this concept and a little Shizaya prompt just for fun
> 
> Criticism is allowed, if I decide to write more stories.


End file.
